cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aazamar
Owerview Azamar is a nation in the in the south of continent of North America. It is a Federal Buddhist country,with the capital in New Orleans. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Azamar work diligently to produce Fish and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Azamar is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Azamar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Azamar allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Azamar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Azamar will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Terrain New Orleans is located on the banks of the Mississippi River, approximately 105 miles (169 km) upriver from the Gulf of Mexico. The city is located in the Mississippi River Delta on the east and west banks of the Mississippi River and south of Lake Pontchartrain. The area along the river is characterized by ridges and hollows. Azamar as a nation is located south of the Mississippi River and north to the Gulf of Mexico.The Mississippi River flows along a ridge formed by its own deposits (known as a levee), from which the lands decline toward the low swamps beyond at an average fall of six feet per mile (3 m/km). The alluvial lands along other streams present similar features. Climate Louisiana has a humid subtropical climate (Koppen climate classification Cfa), perhaps the most "classic" example of a humid subtropical climate of all the Southeastern states, with long, hot, humid summers and short, mild winters. The subtropical characteristics of the region are due in large part to the influence of the Gulf of Mexico, which even at its farthest point is no more than 200 miles (320 km) away. Precipitation is frequent throughout the year, although the summer is slightly wetter than the rest of the year. Hurricanes are common each year. Economy Export The main resources of Azamar are Fish and Aluminum. Large quantities of Fish are harvest from the Gulf of Mexico,while the Aluminum is harvest from the north and est. Import The nation had 4 trade agreements as of september 2009. It had accest to Oil and Uranium from Masiland, Iron and Silver from the EPeen Industries, Furs and Water from Aragn, and Lead and Rubber from Omegas. Founding For a long time, the land of moderne Azamar was divided into many clanes, who wher at war most of the time. In 2008,in the city of Grand Isle,the main town of the Han clane,a new leader call Ryag Markan, enhareted the leadership. He named himself Ryag Han,claiming the army and started a conquest of the other clanes. Port Sulphur,main city of the Magy clane,Houma,main city of the Garna clane and even the largest city of the region, New Orleans,had fall in less than a year. Ryag Han united all the clanes,but a large revolution of his own clane,forced him to battle his own People. As he did not wanted to kill any more of his people, he declared the newly formed nation a democracy, and candidated for rulership. The people elected him as the ruller for the next 10 years. Early Conflicts Early in the first weeks of it's founding, Azamar adopted Buddhism as it's religion,since no one inside it's border belived in a god. Soon it started to enter in conflicts with the Christian Dictatorship that were enforcing the religion on it's people in the surrounding nations. As a nation with hight moral standards,Azamar started to invade the nations, even wining a war with a more powerful nation. Uprose After a rapid expansion of land,technology and infrasturture,the small religion Jainism rose up and become the oficial religion.As buddhism was the previously religion,not many,actualy no one,protested this change.But in order to keep things good,the president of Aazamar declared the nation a neutral one,with no oficial religion. Folowing this uprose,some civil unrest started in the capital,that soon engulf the nation. The protesters desire a change of goverment into a Federal one. After a national vote,79% of the population voted the change. Nation Days 19 August: Aazamar Founding Day. 20 September: Military Day Of Aazamar (After the end of the 3th war). 6 April:Ryag Hans Birthday (For his unification). 27 September Peace Day. Category:Nations of North America Category:Aazamar